Thuglife
by Darcio
Summary: Kirabi yotsuki is an average guy that has an average life. But he belongs to Cloud, an inner city gang, and his life is about to get interesting. Questions of an all out gang war with another gang called Sound, trying to move in on cloud territory. Alliances will be forged and broken. This is the Life of kirabi yotsuki, this is thuglife.


** Thuglife**

**The alarm went off 8:00 on the dot, as usual Kirabi Yotsuki just let it go off. He was with his squad last and Squad were kickin it. He did what he typically did when he and squad kicked it. Watch cartoons, smoke some, and listen to music. He finally hit the clock and made it stop chiming. he was about to roll over and go back to sleep, until he heard the deep voice of his homie Darui that stod around 6,2". Darui had white dreads that went down to his shoulders. He had on Blue jordans with matching high socks, Blue nike basketball shorts, and a white v-neck t-shirt.**

**"Ay bruh, you got some poptarts my nigga." Now Kirabi or killer bee as his niggas called him, but waking someone up to ask if he had poptarts thats sorta messed up.**

**"Man get yo ragedy ass out my room for i break you and use yo ass for a broom". Killer Bee said. "O shit that rymed". he said "I should drop a mixtape soon he said" and with that his day started. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, but before that he looked into the mirror. What he saw was a man that stood at 6,8", bleached dreads that went to his neck. He had grey eyes,which was uncommon for a black man. But the ladies love it so he didn't trip to much over it. with on mr glance he took his shower.**

**Kirabi was getting dressed, he wore a blue Polo(POLO NOT USPA, not jonin on you if you wear uspa but polo is polo and uspa is uspa but on with the story) shirt some khakis and some blue Vans. He went down stairs for breakfast. He got a glass of orange juice, he put a bendy straw in the Oj and blew bubbles in the Oj. This mildly annoyed Darui who Had apparently found the poptarts and was munching on one avidly. **

**"Bruh stop acting like a child,blowin bubbles like u third grader, you a cloud(Gang name. cause they live in kumo u get the picture) for the love of god.**

**"Man i'm only 19 i'm not old yet". killer bee recanted though it was a lousy excuse. **

**"Nigga get out of here omoi is waitin for yo bulky ass, go and sell some shit". Darui almost yelled**

**Kirabi gave a shrug"yeah whateva fool". **

**As he was about to walk out he heard,"you forgettin somethin". Kirabi turned around and saw a sig sauer p38 on the table, " never hit the streets witout a strap"! this time Darui yelled. He picked up the sig and checked if it was on safety and put it in the waistband of his pants, then he put his shirt over the waist band**

**"Stay safe bee". Darui said as bee walked thru the door and of to work with Omoi.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**ok so firstoff im new to the fanfic game so i'm gonna need alot of support from you guys. **

**second, I dont own anything naruto, polo, uspa. ANYTHING**

**third i've always wanted to do a fanfic mr centered on killer bee. He's one of if not absolute favorite characters in naruto. and im not being stereotypical u know black guy in a gang shit like that. i've had this idea for a long time.**

**Fourth, im gonna be using nigga alot don't worry i am black(if u white and you know me you can say it it's cool), if you get offend easy then dont read cause theres gonna be a lot of things that peple may not like.**

**Fifth, if the first chapter was rushed,short ,and sloppy. They will get better i promise this was just to get this fanfic started.**

**Finally, i'm gonna be using vocabulary that people might not know, for example.**

**Jonin, this is just to make fun of peple. like a nigga try to talk shit if he has a lot of acne say yo face look like a crunch bar stuff like that. So if i use a word that you dont know just message me and I'll explain it to you.**

**That's it review or don't, can't tell you what to do.**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
